The Lions Eye
by cHixOr Neko
Summary: In the ancient world Greece and Rome are about to go through the war of the century. What happens when Prince Heero of Rome sends out of the capture of the teenaged Prince Duo of Greece. Eventual 1X2, 3X4, 5XSally Originally Chix0r Neko
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I know what you're all thinking... a new multipart she'll never update. Untrue, depending on how many times I watch Troy I may update. However I just watched it and was inspired. However, based on this I must say a few things.

1. Yes this is about a war against Rome and Greece, I don't CARE if it's not historically possible or whatever, it's just easier to say Greece and Rome. Just bear with me okay? Just imagine Greece is a country/ city or whatever. Oh, and that they're across the sea, but I'm pretty sure that's true anyway, just not sure about the ancient things.

2. This is a war story, don't expect it to have a happy ending, unless I am begged profusely, a major character will eventually die.

3. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my old stories, the next updates on them are dedicated to you.

-----------------------------------

The Lions Eye

By: MangoBango

----------------------------------

"I must advise against this Heero." Heero sighed, looking over at the blonde advisor, narrowing his piercing eyes in annoyance.

"I must ask you then Quatre, exactly when did I ask for your opinion?"

"I know this boy my lord! He is favored by the Gods! If you take him from the Greeks doom will fall upon us!" Heero sat with his arms placed on the arm rests of his throne. He glared across the table at the blonde.

"Trowa." The man sitting to Heero's right turned his head away from Quatre, to face the prince.

"Yes, brother."

"You are my kin, and thus I respect your property. However, you will do well to silence your boy." Trowa nodded, raising his hand in the direction of Quatre.

"That is enough Quatre, stand down." Quatre stood with his fist clenched upon the table. "You will kill us all Heero." He said, though much quieter than before.

Heero stood, his purple toga falling around him, and looked upon the advisor. "Listen well Quatre, I will only say this once. You may be my fathers link to the Gods, but you are not my advisor. This boy, this prince, Duo, is the key to claiming Greece. Do you not think his father will negiociate the terms of his return?" He questioned.

"My lord do you not think the Gods will see what you do to him." Quatre looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please rethink this. You doom your country with your foolish ambition."

Trowa laid his hand upon the table. "Quatre, you know as well as we that war with the Greeks has been in the midst for years. Do you wish us to wait for them to attack? We have the chance to gain the upper hand. You speak of the Gods but do you not have faith in our Goddess Athena? Do you not believe she will protect us?"

Quatre gapped in disbelief at his master. "You question my faith? Athena does not look well upon the rape of a prince!" He cried causing Heero to scuff and turn his head as he sat back into his throne.

"I do not rape boys Quatre, if that's what you think."

Quatre turned his attention to the dark haired prince. "And what will you do with him? Lock him in the dungeon along with the rest of your prisoners of war? This prince is a child. Not even 18 years of age."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "When I was 18 years of age I was fighting in the War with Thesaly. Age is of no relevance to me. If anything it works more to our advantage. You are dismissed Quatre."

Quatre stared wide eyed at the two princes. "May the Gods have mercy on you." He whispered before turing and exiting the room.

Trowa sighed. "I suppose I know what I wont be doing tonight." He said, bringing a smile to Heero face as he turned to face his brother.

"I must say Trowa, I never understood why you chose such a man to be your suitor. I'm surprised he doesn't withhold or begin sobbing whenever news comes of you killing a man in battle." Trowa chuckled.

"Actually, he does. I'm not sure why I am drawn to him, it's just happened. Speaking of being drawn to unlikely people, you are one to talk brother. Why the sudden obsession with the crown Prince of Greece?"

Heero smiled, pushed himself back from the table and walked to the nearby window. He turned his head and looked across the sea. "I'm afraid you will laugh if I tell you."

Trowa smiled. "I will laugh at you anyway. I've never seen the most vicious man in the world become infatuated with someone, let alone someone whom he has never met before."

Heero continued to stare across the sea. "Trowa, three months ago I had a dream. I had a dream of a boy, he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. I saw him laying in his bed sleeping. His hair was wrapped around him like a blanket and I saw someone creep through his window as he slept. I watched as this boy was viciously slaughtered by this man in his sleep. It was like watching it happen in black and white with the red of his blood splattered upon his sheets. As he was stabbed over, and over I tried to call to him but the words would not come out. I couldn't do anything."

Trowa furrowed his brow. "Who was this man who slaughtered the boy?"

Heero looked over at his brother with the intensity of a thousand fires burning in his eyes. "It was Zechs." Trowa's eyes widened.

"You think this dream is a premonition?" Heero nodded.

"I've been hearing a voice in my head. I know it is Zeus. As Quatre said this boy is favored by the Gods. They do not wish his death by the hands of a traitor."

Trowa stood next to his brother and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Why would Zechs kill his brother?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the moment I laid eyes upon him I knew he had to be mine. I will protect him with my life."

Trowa smirked and patted Heero on the back. "My brother I never thought this day would come."

"What day?"

"The day you thought about something other than glory." Heero chuckled in response to his brother's comment.

"Trowa do not underestimate me. I have killed twice the men you have in battle, but none of them account to half of the worth of this boy. He is my only glory."

------------------------------

"Oh it's you." Trowa sighed as he entered his bed chambers.

"Can we please not do this now Quatre." The blonde rose from his place on the bed, draped in a white silk robe.

"Can we do not now, Oh Lord." He replied in a mocking tone. "Talk about the life of the boy you've just enslaved?"

"Heero loves him Quatre, he would not hurt him." Quatre snorted, staring at the prince as he sat on the bed and began rubbing the sides of his head, awaiting the headache which would surely come.

"Oh wouldn't he? Do you want me to remind you of how I met your brother?" Trowa glared at his slave.

"Watch what you say Quatre, you know nothing of battle."

"He slaughtered a man right in front of me, the priest of Apollo! He cut is eyes from his head! His tongue from his mouth! He..." Quatre was silenced by the hand that viciously gripped his neck.

"You will know your place Quatre. You know well that I love you, but my brother is a good man. He spared your life. You ought to thankful to him." Trowa released his grip upon Quatre's neck causing him to fall to the ground gasping.

"War is a dangerous thing Quatre. Men do things that they would not ordinarily do to save their country."

Quatre rubbed his neck, scooting himself into the corner. "Your brother was made to take lives Trowa. Even you cannot deny this." Trowa rose from his place to stand in front of Quatre. Raising his hand the blonde flinched as Trowa rubbed his hand across the side of his face.

"I have done things as my brother has done." He whispered. Quatre's muscles relaxed as he lay his head upon the inviting hand. "Is my only purpose to take lives?"

Quatre sighed. "I am sorry. I did not mean to disrespect him. But Trowa I have seen the boy. In my prayers to Athena she speaks of him. She wishes only his safety. If Heero takes him as leverage for War, it will anger her."

Trowa smiled and pulled the smaller man into his arms. "You are truly sent from the Gods little one. To care so much about someone and something you know nothing about." Trowa pulled back the man in his arms to look into his eyes. "I can promise you this much my love. The boy will not be hurt."

End of Chapter 1:

Okay I like this fic so far so it probably will be updated, not to mention I actually have this one planned out. I dunno, drop me a line if you like it, and all you people, don't worry Wufei will emerge and he's not a bad guy. Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Yup, an update this quick. Yeah and once again, I know that there are historical errors, but give me a break, extend your imagination, and it'll all be okay.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own this.

The Lions Eye

By: MangoBango

-------------------

"Wufei, where are we going?" I gripped the young prince's wrist tightly as I directed our way through the narrow streets. We were clothed in dark robes with the hoods drawn up, if we were to be seen by anyone, even in the middle of the night, the plan would be ruined.

"Child, hush, you must trust me and be quiet." I stopped and looked around the corner to the pier. There in the bay of Athens sat a small ship, reasonably sized for our purpose, cloaked in darkness. If we were lucky we would only be on the sea for 2 months.

I turned around and grasped the young prince by his shoulders. "Do you see that ship." He cocked his head to look over my shoulder. Duo, as he was called, was very small for his young age of 16. He was about 5'6 and very skinny, but his size did not do him justice in respect to battle. I had no doubt when he fought in war he would make even the God of Death jealous.

"I see it." Duo looked back at me confused. "Why are we here Wufei."

I sighed. I had been teaching this boy since he was a baby, lying to him didn't set well in my stomach, but I had to get him on the ship. When I gained word from high Prince Heero of Rome about the traitorous premonition I knew I had to get Duo out of Greece as soon as I could.

"We must get on that ship."

"Why?" Removing my hands from his shoulders I reached down and grasped his arm.

"You must trust me, you know I would never hurt you, but you must be quiet now. I'll explain later." I felt his slight straining against my grip and clasped my other hand over his mouth. It had never been my intention to make him afraid, but this boy had never caught on to the saying silence is golden.

"We must go now. I'm going to let you go." I slowly raised my hand from his mouth watching his eyes grow in confusion, though he nevertheless followed me to the pier and onto the ship.

ooooooooo

"Wufei will burn in Hades for this!" A tall muscular man with long blonde hair yelled as he paced in front of his fathers throne. "We must set sail right away and retrieve Duo!"

"Calm yourself, son." The man speaking was tall, with short light hair. He stood slowly from his seat to face the men seating around him. "Wufei is a traitor, and he will be seen as such by the Gods."

The king's advisor now stood and spoke to the king. "My lord Aetos I must agree. To act harshly so soon will possibly turn the God's aggression onto us. Your son is loved by the Gods. They will protect him until actions can be taken."

"Father you cannot be serious! Do not listen to him! The Romans have been pressuring us into war for years and now you will let them take the prince of Athens with no repercussion?!"

"Zechs, you will calm yourself!" Aetos came face to face with his son, speaking softly so no one else would hear. "I love my sons with all my heart. But I love Greece and I do not wish to see her wrecked by war with the Romans."

"You call that love? You abandon your son, father." Stepping away from his father, Zechs turned and walked out of the high chamber.

He stalked back to his chambers, slamming the door and waving the guards away. Zechs began pacing. Now that Duo was gone there was no one to use as a scape goat. Zechs had always hated his father's disliking of war. If the prince of Greece was murdered by a Roman, or who people thought was a Roman, war would be inevitable. It would be the greatest war in history, guaranteeing honor, and fame, not to mention half of the world. If Greece could engulf Rome, half the known world would be under the rule of King Aetos. After Aetos died, which could be arranged sooner rather than later, Zechs would rule and go on to conquer the rest of the world.

Zechs turned his head when he heard a brief knocking at his door. "Who is it!" He yelled, in no mood to be bothered with.

Noin, Zechs' personal secretary and consultant, peeped her head inside the door. "I just heard... What are you going to do?"

Zechs stalked over to his desk and slammed his hands upon it. "What can I do? Didn't you hear the high King?!" He said mockingly. He ran his hands through his long blonde hair, fisting it while he gritted his teeth. "If anything would bring the country to war it would be this. Wufei has ruined everything."

Noin walked slowly over and placed her hand on the prince's back. "Are you going to Greece?"

Zechs sighed, turned and took her hand in his and kissed the tips of her fingers. There was only one person who could calm him in such a situation. "I am not sure. Only time will tell."

oooooooo

"Wufei! Explain the meaning of this! I trusted you Wufei! How could you do this to me?!" As soon as arriving on the ship Duo had a piece of cloth tied around his mouth and blind folded. The young prince put up a fight, but in the end size proved to be more effective and he was gathered into Wufei's arms who took him to the bowels of the ship. He had been restrained there for the remainder of the voyage.

Now Duo sat, still bound so he could not move, but not blind folded or gagged. "You don't even know what I saved you from, child." Wufei sat across from him, feeling the ship begin to slow and knowing they would soon be in the care of prince Heero.

"What you saved me from?! You took me from my home! You are a traitor!"

Wufei averted his gaze. The pain in the child's eyes proved too much for him. 'Just remember, you saved his life... He may hate you now but he will understand... Heero will keep him safe..."

End

A.N. Yeah this is amazing huh? Two updates in a month?! Yeah and I'm working on the new chapter for Sunrise, Come Again. I promise it will be long. But anyway, if you want me to continue this you gotta let me know you like it!! You read now tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Yeah I got inspired again.

The Lion's Eye

Chapter 3

By: ChixOrNeko

"My Lord!" I turned my attention away from my parchment to see Hilde, my father's most trusted slave girl, running towards me down the corridor. "My Lord," she wheezed, "Wufei has arrived, he waits for you in the great hall."

"Has he been treated accordingly?" I asked as I stood from my chair, adjusting my robes.

"Yes, my Lord." I gave a slight smile before beginning to walk to the great hall.

"Very good, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, My Lord."

As I watched through the palace halls my mind became clouded with thoughts. The dream I was sent by the Gods had, in turn, brought me my prize. The small prince of Greece would not be murdered in Rome. I'd make sure of that.

"Prince Heero!" I smiled as I walked towards Wufei and held him in a firm embrace. "You've gotten older."

"As have you." I replied as I directed him towards the table fixed in the middle of the room near the hall. "Tell me, Wufei, is he here?" I asked as I sat down at the table, directing the servants to leave us.

Wufei chuckled as he sat down across from me. "I somehow knew that would be the first question to escape your lips. Never mind were we followed by Greek troops, or the journey."

Smirking I grabbed a few grapes from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. "Well, you've made it this far, obviously those questions would be irrelevant. But if you insist, did the boy get sea sick?"

"You have a one track mind, Prince." Wufei laughed. "He is here. I had him sent to your quarters upon arrival."

"Excellent. Now, shall we adjourn to dinner? My father and brother will be very happy to meet our Greek ally."

Wufei scoffed at me, shaking his head. "I will never be a Greek. I merely ran into them during my fathers travels from China. You know that."

"Nevertheless, you helped us steal their King's son. That is means enough for you to be welcome in Rome no matter what race you are. Is the little prince joining us for dinner?" I questioned, while well aware of my cultures methods to household guests, especially ones of great honor, I was quite eager to meet the boy I had been dreaming of for so long.

"It would be best to keep him where he is. He would probably try to kill you."

I smirked. "Then I suppose I should have his dinner sent to him."

"It might be wise, dear prince."

I called for Hilde and asked if my father was ready to begin the house warming ceremony. She left for a few moments, leaving Wufei and I to ourselves, before arriving with news that the festivities were just beginning.

"I guess it's time for you to become my father's favorite son."

"That's probably true. I don't recall you ever defying a country for your father."

As Wufei and I walked to the chamber where the festivities were to be held, I felt the sting of shame for not wanting to take part in the welcoming ceremony. Wine and food did not interest me tonight. I only wanted to go back to my chambers and claim my prize.

The greeting ceremony was, however, a delightful occasion. My father imported fruits from all over the Mediterrian and served our finest cattle. I glanced to Wufei now and again as he chatted among our guests and could see amazement in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile to myself, the Greeks probably never invested in such an arrangement so it wasn't that much of a shock to see Wufei's surprise at the feast.

"Father!" I shouted, catching his attention and grabbed Wufei's arm as I pushed my way through the crowds to my father.

"Heero! And who is this? Our guest of honor I presume." He smiled and took me into an embrace before clasping his hands over Wufei's.

"It is an honor to be here, m'lord." Wufei tried to bow but my father grasped his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"There is no need for that here, my child. It is I who should be bowing to you. You've saved Rome at the expense of your country."

Wufei scoffed. "Greece is hardly my country. It was an honor to do Rome service. I was taken to Greece from the East as a child. I've always held a hatred for the Greek."

"It is to our advantage. Thank you, child. I hope you may find comfort in my house. But now, you must excuse me, I must speak with some people."

Wufei and I bid my father farewell and watched as he left the great hall.

For most of the night I walked Wufei around, introducing him to our consuls, my brother, and our friends. We spoke quickly, trying to make our way through the whole crowd, but as the later hours of the night came, more and more of our guests began to feel the affect of our wine and retired to bed.

"Allow me to show you to your room, my friend." I yawned out my words as I patted my palm against Wufei's back, leading him out of the great hall.

He responded with a laugh before breaking contact with me and turned to face me. "I know that you wanted to leave the moment I arrived. I can find my way, go speak to the boy."

I laughed and suddenly felt ashamed. "I have been insulting to you. I apologize Wufei. I can't seem to keep my mind off of him."

"Just go, Heero. We shall speak in the morning after we have both rested."

It was then when I decided to turn my friend to the hands of our servants, letting them escort him to his chambers while I adjourned to mine.

The walk was painfully long and by the time I made it to my chambers I could feel the perspiration collecting on my forehead.

"Has the boy been properly fed and bathed?" I asked the guard standing outside my chambers. He spoke with respect but I could tell from his eyes that he wanted to snort.

"The servants attempted to bathe him, my lord, but he proved to be very hostile. He was also given food but to my knowledge he has refused to eat it." I nodded to myself. It seemed something like a kidnapped prince would do.

"I see. You may stand down now." I said reaching for the door knob.

"My lord." Pausing, I turned and looked back at the guard who seemed to be gripping his spear a fraction tighter. "I respectfully wish to stand guard tonight. I know it displeases you but this boy is not to be trusted."

"Acknowledged. But you may stand down." I replied opening the door to my chambers and walking inside. While I appreciated the respect my guard had for the royal family, there was a reason I was head of the Roman military.

I scanned the room nearly frantically trying to get a look at the boy. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I had waited for so long to have this boy in my possession, now that the time had come all I wanted to do was stare.

At first glance he didn't appear to be anywhere. I walked from the door way past my desk to the bed. It was a large bed filled with the furs of numerous animals. My blankets were filled with goose down and purple silk from China was wrapped upon a canopy. As I passed the stone desk across from my bed I saw the object of my affection, huddled in the corner made between the wall and the bed.

My eyes went wide and all I could do is stare at his small form. He wore a purple toga, no doubt given to him after they tried to bathe him, and his long hair was hanging over his shoulder in a loose pony tail. It was hard to imagine such a frail creature being so endowed for his progress in the military. From my examination it seemed as though he couldn't be more than 17 year old. I could, however, see why such a beautiful creature would be favored by the Gods.

I must have been staring at him for nearly three minutes before I noticed the platter of empty food above him on a small table.

"You must be hungry after such a long voyage. My servants left food only to replenish you." He stared blankly ahead. "I would be wary of eating food from a rival country too." I said as I sat down on the end of the bed and began to untie the sandals on my feet. "But I can assure you the food is not poisoned."

"What makes you think I would believe a word from a Roman." It was the first time I'd heard his voice but I knew at that moment it was the voice of a God.

"You owe your life to Rome, child." His face snapped up and I could feel his violet eyes burning into mine.

"I am not a child," he said while he rose to his feet and stalked over to my side. "I am a prince of Greece, and it will always be my intent to destroy Rome."

I stood up, pushing his aside and began to undo my toga, shedding it as I walked over to the small bath past my bed. "You do not scare me, little one. If you refuse to eat and bathe, you may starve and die smelling like livestock."

His eyes grew wide as I dropped the cloth and stepped into the bath that had been prepared for him. "It is rude to let such hospitality go to waste, child. Surely they taught you that in Greece."

His anger radiated from him. "It is rude?! Do you not think using, as you call me, a child to serve in your war games with my father?!"

Spreading my arms across the edge of the bath I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked as he was yelling. "I have no intention of using you in a war game, child. Imagine the jealously of everyone in Rome. You are mine, child. The Greek prince, favored by the Gods has come to Rome to be in my care."

"... You're heartless." He breathed out and I scoffed in response.

"You know not what you speak of, child. Be thankful you have been brought here. If you had been captured by any other race you would have been raped and tortured by now, never mind that you are favored by the Gods. Be gracious of my hospitality. You are tired and confused from your journey and I will excuse this behavior for now. Don't think I will be so kind the next night."

I stood from the luke warm water and stepped out of the bathe, stalking towards the boy. The urge to touch him was irresistible. I reached out and brushed his face with the back of my hand. "Eat, little one, I know you must be hungry." I stalked past him and pulled the blankets from my bed.

I could feel his wide eyes staring at my form as I slipped between the blankets. "I do not mean to come off as harsh, but there is much you do not understand. Eat, child. Then sleep." I blew out the candle next to my bed and rolled onto my side.

For the longest time the boy stood there staring at me. It wasn't until nearly an hour later I heard him stir, no doubt moving to the corner furthest from me. I sighed to myself but it was no matter. I would gain his trust eventually. He would not see the light of day until I did.

Chapter 3 End

Yeah it's not as good but it's longer and I'll update in maybe two weeks. Leave me a review, they're what keeps me going.


End file.
